Insignificant
by ensiathe3rd
Summary: Of little to no consequence. Sometimes in the life they lead, the most insignificant of moments can mean the world. Also, there is something exceptionally unsettling about Weiss and Ruby being on the exact same page. Not bad, just surreal.
"Weiss, Weiss, Weiss…!"

The girl in question stumbled as a strong gust of wind followed her hyperactive partner's arrival. Ruby laughed joyfully and bounced on her feet. The small cloaked girl seemed unable to stand still. Weiss rolled her eyes at her partners enthusiasm, when the girl was happy, she tended to take her excitement to the nth degree. "Yes, Ruby?"

"Guess what?" Weiss debated on whether or not it would be a good idea to run now. Then again Ruby was faster than her; her partner would catch up eventually no matter what Weiss would did.

Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Please tell me you haven't tried attaching a flame thrower to Crescent Rose." Weiss wasn't sure who gave Ruby the idea in the first place, but the girl had been talking about it on and off for a while now, and it lead to trills of fear every time Ruby said she was going to work on her weapon.

Ruby laughed, "Not yet. Try again."

Oum help the person who made Ruby believe a flame thrower was a good idea, because Weiss might kill the person if she ever found out who they were, "Ruby, that scythe of yours is dangerous on its own, and even more so in your hands. You do not need to make it more dangerous than that."

Ruby pouted, "You're getting off topic. C'mon Weiss, guess what."

Weiss let her arms drop to her sides, "Okay, I give up what is it."

Weiss actually didn't believe Ruby could have smiled that big. And that was saying something. Ruby straightened up and planted her feet, "I'm a grandmother."

"You sure? I think you might have missed a step."

Ruby tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at Weiss, "What do you mean?"

Weiss sighed. Despite her fondness for her partner, Weiss truly believed she was justified in calling Ruby a dolt from time to time. But Weiss had long since acquiesced that Ruby was _her_ dolt, "The idea of being a grandmother implies you're a mother."

Ruby straightened back up again. "Oh, I am." she said as if there was nothing weird about that at all.

"With who?"

"Now you're being weird again." And Ruby went right back to looking at Weiss like she sprouted another head.

They were getting nowhere, Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose once more, "I give up. How are you a grandmother, Ruby?"

"Zwei found a lady-friend and had puppies. He's a dad now, so I'm a grandmother. "

"Oh." Weiss paused for a moment connecting the dots of Ruby's explanation. "Oh of course." Now that she understood, her face split into a wide grin, her precious angel was a father now, "That's great Ruby. How many are there?"

"Six, Dad says they're all healthy and happy and adorable." Ruby was back to buzzing in excitement, and Weiss couldn't blame her for it.

"Do you have pictures?" After all, pictures of puppies had to be the cutest thing in the world next to actual puppies.

"Of course I do." Ruby grabbed her scroll and pressed a few buttons, "Wait a second. Here're some pictures of the happy family." Ruby extended her device to Weiss who happily took it.

Six adorable balls of fluff dominated most of the shots, but there were some of them all individually, and even ones with Zwei and the mama dog with the puppies, "They're so cute." Weiss might have cared that her voice pitched up higher than Ruby's when she said it, but she felt that it was warranted. The babies were young enough that their eyes were still closed and most of the pictures were them just sleeping in a disorganized pile of adorableness.

Ruby leaned over to look at the scroll with Weiss, "I know, I love each and every one of them so much already, I can't imagine how much that will be when I meet them."

Weiss looked up from the scroll, "Why didn't you tell me that Zwei was going to be a dad?"

Ruby laughed and started bouncing on her feet, "I didn't know! My boy was having a secret love affair. They were having romantic rondeaus in the shed out back and he was giving her some of his food. "

Weiss smiled, "I knew he was a romantic at heart."

"I know," Ruby looked relived, "I keep trying to tell Yang that, but she won't believe me."

Weiss scoffed, "No offense, but that sister of yours does not understand the finer points of romance."

"None taken, Yang's the kinda in your face relationship as far as romance is concerned. She says that she can do subtlety when the situation calls for it, but sometimes, I'm not too sure."

"It probably has to do with her…" In actuality, Weiss had absolutely no idea how to end that sentence. When they first met, there might have been words for it, but Weiss knew better now. Anyway it didn't really matter. "Aw well, she'll just miss out."

"You bet."

"Have you named them yet?" Most of the pictures were labeled adorable baby number 1-6 depending on which puppy or puppies were in the picture, and while Weiss didn't disagree, she felt that Ruby might be a little more creative than that.

Ruby shook her head, "No, but I have a binder set up for possible ideas."

Weiss raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Is it mine?"

"I admit to nothing." All the same, the younger girl refused to make eye contact.

"Ruby…You know what, it doesn't matter. " Weiss could always yell at her about personal boundaries later. "Come on show me what you have so far." Ruby nodded and pulled a binder from her backpack.

"It's not finished yet, but I'm working on it." And with that Ruby handed over the white binder (yes it was Weiss'). And Weiss pulled her over to some chairs on the other side of the room. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Ruby sitting next to her as she flipped through the binder.

A picture of each dog decorated the front of each of the 6 sections in the binder followed by several pages with names scribbled in a bullet pointed list in Ruby's messy hand writing. Weiss looked over at Ruby, "Do you have a pen?" Ruby produced one and handed it over. Weiss flipped to the first section and went down the list, "No, no, maybe, definitely not, okay, I like that one, why not, awe, that's adorable, what were you thinking, that one's fine, what even is this word…" Weiss wrote little x's and checkmarks next to the appropriate possibilities as she went. Ruby hovered over her shoulder making comments as they went through and Weiss marking the page accordingly.

Near by...

"You've created a monster. You understand that right?" Blake leaned against the wall and watched as Yang spied on their teammates from around a corner.

Yang turned and sent a halfhearted glare her way, "Shhh Blakey, they'll hear you." Yang went back to peering around the corner.

Blake intended to do no such thing, "What even possessed you to send Ruby after Weiss? Those two can be terrifying when they're on the same page. And now I'm not going to hear the end of this. It's going to be dog this and puppy that, it was bad enough when there was only one of them."

"Don't be such a sour puss. Now shush, I'm trying to watch."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "You mean spy."

Yang waved her off, "You say potato…"

Blake rolled her eyes, "They're not going anywhere, Yang. They'll be gushing over those demo… dogs for hours. We probably won't be hearing from them for a while. Come on, let's leave them be."

Yang turned back to Blake and with what appeared to be a great amount of will power moved from the corner closer to her. Her partner fixed Blake with the most serious face she could manage, "Blake, it's Weiss, and she's acting all friendly and excitable. It's so rare it's almost surreal. Who wouldn't want to see that? "

"I can think of at least one." Blake smirked and Yang made a face at her. Blake leveled her expression, "In all seriousness, I have a book to get back to and you have work to do. Let's get the quiet time while we still can."

Yang pouted, "But come on, this is so much more fun." Blake raised an eyebrow. Yang relented, "Fine, but if I miss anything good, it's on you, Kitten."

"I think I can live with that on my conscience." Blake smiled at her rambunctious partner. Yang playfully glared at her. She stopped leaning against the wall, "Come on now." And she started down the hallway.

Yang hesitated for a few seconds before falling in line with Blake, "Just so you know, just for that, I'm gonna encourage Ruby to name the little black one Bella." Blake turned her head and narrowed her eyes at her partner. Yang seemingly ignored her, and whispered angrily, "Not letting me spy. The nerve." Yang turned and met Blake's eye. Her glare lasted all of two seconds before Yang smirked and winked. Blake pushed her into a wall.

 **AN; and that's that. the story has no weight in cannon, though I am greatly amused by the thought of Weiss and Ruby bonding over dogs. And Blake and Yang are fun to write. hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you have time. ensia.**


End file.
